Twilight
by anton820
Summary: The adventures of the twilight guild. Dunno if i should of made it T, but M for blood, first story!


Twilight Continuing story..

-Written by Anton820

-Edited by CrazyRage

Chapter One- How it all began...

NOTE: ( I do not own some of the names in this story gravity please don't sure TT, btw First story ive done and submitted.

The sun glared down on Anton as he slowly walked toward Geffen. A poring bounced past his greaves and his sword made a clanking noise as he walked. Finally reaching the front gate, he looked at the vast city before him and walked into the heavily crowded city as he pushed his way through the heavy crowds of mages and merchants that filled the streets. He sat under a dome shaped structure that provided shade as beads of sweat dripped down his neck. Removing his majestic goat, his hair seemed to point of all directions. Quickly pushing his hair down, he wiped his brow, looked around, and placed his majestic goat back on. Putting on his sunglasses, he nibbled on his romantic leaf, and rested his sword by his side. Leaning up against the structure's pillars, he noticed a crusader heading toward him. He sat there looking out at the huge tower in the middle of Geffen.

Suddenly, Anton heard someone speak to him from behind. It was the crusader he saw. "Hello, how are you?" Anton replied. "Nothing, just tired of pushing through all these merchants… hey are you part of a guild?" the crusader asked once he saw an icon less guild crest on his arm. "Yeah, I made the guild a few days ago when I found emperuim in orc dungeon." Anton replied looking at the crest on his arm. "Can I join?" the crusader asked as he sat down near Anton. "Sure.. gunna need this though" he said, grabbing a guild crest and handing it to the crusader. " By the way, what's your name?" Anton asked as he watched him stand up. "The names Crazy. Hey, that reminds me, did you hear that the bases around here recently became free? Wanna go get a guild base?" Crazy asked. "Sure." replied Anton. Stretching, he shouted, "Lets go!" and took a step forward.

Crazy got up his sword and shield, which made a loud, clanking sound, and stood behind Anton. Anton started out into the crowded streets again, but this time Crazy followed him closely. After about fifteen minute of pushing through the crowded streets of Geffen, they reach the west exit, which was nothing too exciting. Anton and Crazy went outside and saw the huge drawbridge in front of them. " Wow its so big.." Anton said in amazement while staring at the bridge. Crazy only shook his head " If we don't start now we won't make it to the bases before nightfall!" Anton simply nodded and started walking toward the vast bridge. It took a few hours to cross. While passing past a few lunatics, Anton saw that Crazy made some sort of odd face. "You ok?" asked Anton while turning his head. Crazy looked up. "Yeah I guess.." he said, a little depressed. Anton tilted his head but he kept pressing forward.

Soon they went through something like a canyon, which opened into a huge area filled with 5 castles. The pair walked up to the first castle and noticed that it was already taken by another guild. Anton and Crazy walk another fifteen minutes to another castle; only to find out that the next one was taken as well. All of the walking and heavy equipment that they held made sweat pour down their necks, so they sat down and rested for half an hour. Then they got up and headed toward the third base only to find out in disappointment that it was taken too. Before reaching the fourth base, they had to cross an old wooden bridge. The bridge creaked every time the wind swept by; the water below rippled as a fish splashed down in the water. Anton and Crazy slowly and carefully make their way across the old bridge, and after about ten minutes of walking they reached the fourth castle. Just like the past three, it was taken.

They looked toward the last and final guild base secluded down below. Anton let out a sigh and hoped that it wasn't taken. Slowly walking down a steep hill, they made their way toward the base. They finally reached the destination, read the flag, and to their surprise it wasn't taken! Anton and Crazy quickly make their way inside. But something was wrong. It was empty. They made their way through the winding outside walls and found the entrance to the inside of the base. Crazy stopped Anton " I got a bad feeling about this…" he said nervously. "Come on! You're the one who wanted to do this!" Anton said as he looked at the setting sun. " Plus, I'm starting to get tired.." he says as he started walking in. Crazy slowly followed after him. Anton and Crazy looked around in amazement, and they went through a doorway that leads into a huge dining hall. Suddenly, a voice was heard. "Ah, welcome, good luck with taking the base, and hopefully my new masters." said the man as he polished a watch. "Err.. Thanks?" Anton replied in confusion. When no response came from the man, Anton and Crazy decided to continue on. They made there way up a small staircase, which lead to some bedrooms. Anton noticed a bed in the corner and thought, "That's going to be my bed" as he kept walking. They reached a bigger staircase, which opened up into a bar/restaurant.

They finally reached a big room, which contained a small staircase, that lead out to a water floor. They stopped once they saw what was ahead. An orc lord stood there grunting, and orc archers surrounded it. "Wow an orc lord…after you.." Crazy says smugly, "Gee…Thanks" said Anton sarcastically. Anton decided to go left and Crazy decides to go right. Anton pulled out a berserk potion and quickly drank it. He then concentrated and drew his sword. While focusing, his body felt as light as a feather. Crazy drew his sword and shield, concentrated on his shield, and a light gray aura surrounded him for a few seconds, which was followed up with a gold one. He then waited for Anton's command. Anton soon shouted, "You distract orc lord and I'll go for the archers!" With that Anton charged in and the orc archers start to shoot arrows, which barely missed Anton's head. One arrow nipped his cheek and cut appeared. A drip of blood fell down his face. Inn the mean time, Crazy threw his shield at the orc lord. It smacked the orc right in the face. Enraged, the orc quickly charged at Crazy. Crazy caught his shield just in time as the orc lord slammed his fist into Crazy's shield, sliding him back. The orc lord quickly struck again, but Crazy blocked it again, only this time he slammed into a wall. Anton quickly killed the archers, blood dripping from his sword. Crazy called out, " A little help here?" Anton shouted back, " I'm coming I'm coming!" Anton started to charge and muttered under his breath, "This is going to hurt..". Anton quickly slashed the orc lord seven times. The orc lord turned around to hit Anton who was sent sliding back. Crazy saw his opening as he slashed the orc lord in the same place that Anton did. It turned back around to face Crazy once again, but Anton quickly recovered and slashed as fast as he can in the already open wounds. The orc lord slowly collapsed on the floor after being brutally slashed, and blood slowly spilled out of its body. Anton sat down on one of the steps near the spinning emperuim, exhausted.

Crazy then followed suite after resting for a few minutes. Soon, Crazy breaks the silence. "What are we doing? Lets take the base!" he said a angrily. " Oh yeah forgot.." Anton and Crazy stood up, and they quickly approached the huge emperuim and startted hacking away at it. Pieces of the emperuim hit the floor, until finally they chiseled it all the way to the ground. Suddenly they all flew back into place. "What the.." said Anton as he tried to swing his sword at the emperuim, but his sword goes right through it. "Guess its ours now." Says Crazy. "Guess so.." replied Anton as he cleaned his sword with a cloth. "Well I'm tired. I think I'll head to bed." Said Anton as he started walking out of the room.

Crazy soon followed him and did the same. Anton walked down the big staircase again and went to the bed he saw earlier and collapsed on it, leaving his armor and everything on. He quickly fell asleep.


End file.
